Only Human
by Inkstains of azure
Summary: When Titans start to disapear one by one, The Brain is to blame. He plans to extract each Titans powers. Can Robin save them? Will they remain powerless? First in the Past, Present And Future trilogy. TT JL and Batman Crossover. RobxStar Flinx
1. Chapter 1

**_HEY, IT'S INKSTAINS OF AZURE! _**

_I've been working on this for a while now...I never really made a beginning to it so I just wrote this now._

_I got the idea when I watched The Golden Compass movie._

_This story is a part of a trilogy called Past, Present and Future made up of this story (Only Human), A Second Chance and Lost In The Dark._

_I'm not going to post the last two or even tell you what their about till this one is done. ITS KILLING ME but I really shouldn't tell you it will ruin everything._

_I'll post the next chapters over the weekend **(WHOOOOHOOOO WEEKEND!)** but until then **ENJOY!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**_

* * *

**-KF-**

Kid Flash opened his eyes to a harsh light.

"What where am I?" he muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

He reached for his communicator and noticed he wasn't wearing his uniform anymore but just a generic white shirt and black pants, even his cowl was gone. He looked around the bare white wash room.

"Hello?" He called out hoping to get an answer. "Jinx?"

The last thing he remembered was fighting a gang with the witch then…nothing. They must have knocked him out but then where's Jinx?

Kid Flash didn't know where he was but he knew he had to get out. He tried the door first then went to the wall and tried to vibrate through it.

"_OW_!"

_Did the wall just shock me?_

The speedster whipped around. He knew these guys meant business now.

"What do you want? What are you going to do to me?" He shouted at the camera on the ceiling.

"Some-thing-we-should-have-done-long-a-go." Said a robotic voice from the intercom.

_That voice sounded familiar...Wait, it's- _

"Brain! If you're trying to destroy the Titans, you better think again! My friends will find me! You can never tear us apart!"

"You-may-say-that-now-, child. But-we-will-carr-y-out-our-plan-with-out-fail-and-you-Kid-Flash-,you-are-the-first-in-a-ver-y-long-line-of-Tit-ans-that-will-soon-come-through-these-doors." Evil laughter filled the room making the boy shudder.

Suddenly, the room started to fill with smoke through the vents.

Kid Flash coughed as he fell to his knees. The room began to spin around him and his eyes slipped shut. The boy slumped to the ground.

"Jinx…" He choked out before the door opened and a pair of large hands picked him up. Then it went black.

**-The Brain-**

"Good." said The Brain as he watched Kid Flash being carried out on the screen. "Take-me-to-the-sep-er-at-ion-room."

"Yes, master" replied Monsieur Mallah as he wheeled the jarred brain into another room down the hall. He stopped him in front of the viewing window and watched as a man in a lab coat carried an unconscious Kid Flash in and placed him in a chamber.

It looked very similar to a CAT scan machine, the only difference was the two different compartments and the caging screen that was pulled down over the openings.

The man walked to the control panel where other men were waiting. They began to turn on and ready the machine. Keys clattered and mechanisms beep and buzzed filling the room with commotion.

"Ah-the-first-view-ing." said The Brain.

"Are we sure it will work?" questioned the gorilla.

"Fool-ish-ness, it-will-work."

Then -as if right on cue- the machine buzzed to life and the panels around it began to glow.

The two watched completely amazed as a light left the boy and got sucked up a tube to a holding tank on the rear. The luminescent liquid seemed to dance and swirl in the container, lighting up the room even more so with its eerily white glow.

Some of the men inside the room stared, transfixed by the light before turn back to work to turn off the machine and removing Kid Flash.

"Per-fect." said The Brain. "We-have-ex-tract-ed-his-pow-er."

"Should we send out the men to capture the rest of the Titans?" asked Mallah.

" Yes, the-Titans-will-fall-soon-e-nough."

* * *

_Hey, peoples :)_

_So, is it good? I promise it gets better. I just wrote this up now for a teaser :) I'm such a flirt :P So, has it got you hooked? Don't worry Batgirl, Batman and the rest of the Justice League gang come in later._

_**HAHA** I just realised SPEEDSTER sounds like he does speed :P:P oh KF you druggy. We still love you though :) WOW, IMAGINE KID FLASH ON SPEED HE WOULD BE A BALL OF PURE HYPERNESS...that would be so awesome :)_

_Oh and do you like FK's last words? When a person says your name right before they die or pass out it's like declaring they love you :) awwwwe Kid, you sweetie pie but you know you're supposed to do that when she's around!!_

**_OH OH OH OH!! Thanks for all the review by the way for Just The Beginning :) They were so sweet :) I love you all and yes, I will keep writing RobxStar but if you have any requests...just let me know! _**

_Also, do you like the way The Brain talks? He sorta says each syllable individually so I thought I got that across well._

_-Blushes- Is the grammar any better? I hope so. But truthfully guys, I really suck at it with my writing :( I'm so sorry. Will you ever forgive me? If you don't it will break my heart :(_

_I wanted to say some more stuff but I really can't remember...OH, right now I'm listening to Skyway Avenue and Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings :)_

**_LOVE,  
INKMONSTER_**


	2. Chapter 2

_WHATS UP, MY AMIGOS?_

_I'm good, I'm good. Wait... no, I'm not. Im super sick :( It sucks. _

_Here's the new chapter!! __**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!**_

_I'm also writing a RobStar song fic. :P You guys should be happy cause I __should __be writing a paper about DNA and chromosomes and blahblahblah. _

_So well, move your curser over to the scroll bar and start reading :) _

_Sorry, that's it short but I had band and homework. Trombone kicks ass! I felt like that was a good note to go out on ;)_

* * *

**-Jinx-**

Jinx ran as fast as she could to the Tower door. She didn't even bother knocking as she ran straight in.

The men who captured Kid Flash had taken her communicator so she had to come directly. Only KF could have run faster than her.

"Robin! Cyborg!" She screamed as she tore down the hall to the common room. The whole team turned around when she burst in the room.

"Jinx!" greeted Cyborg as his head popped over the top of the couch. His smile was broad but it faded when he saw Jinx's terrified face.

"What's wrong?" asked Beastboy from the kitchen

"Kid Flash was taken! Where's Robin?"

**-Star-**

"Protect your body." Robin told Starfire as he walked towards her.

The alien had asked her boyfriend to help her with some hand to hand combat. She knew he was going easy on her but he had already pinned her half a dozen times. She only had enough time to suck in a breath before she was on the ground under Robin.

The boy looked at her quizzically. "Are you okay, Star? You're not concentrating." he brushed hair from her face.

The alien smiled. "My apologies, Robin. But I am finding it difficult at the moment." She kissed him lightly.

Robin indulged himself before laughing and pulling away. "No." He told her as he got off of her and pulled her up. "Training is still on."

Starfire pouted and helped herself to one another short kiss.

"ROBIN!"

The pair jumped apart as Beastboy barrelled into the training room. The blush on their faces quickly disappeared when Beastboy told them what had happened.

"Jinx just showed up! She says Kid Flash was kidnapped!"

-----

"So, you have no idea who took him?" Cyborg asked Jinx, pacing the common room.

Jinx shook her head. "They just came out of nowhere! They knocked out Kid Flash and took my communicator. I got away…but Kid Flash didn't." Her eyes flashed pink.

"Do not fear, Jinx!" Starfire told her as she placed a hand on her friends shoulder.

The witch hung her head. "I should have helped him." she said softly.

"We'll find him. They wouldn't hurt him. They're probably using him as bait for some plan." Robin reinsured.

"I can't track him." Cyborg called from the computer.

"They destroyed his communicator. I saw them." whispered Jinx.

"What did they look like?" Robin asked.

"'Dressed in black. Big and they spoke some other language. Italian, maybe."

"Do you remember what they said?" questioned Robin.

"No."

"Don't worry your pretty little head, J." Cyborg told her. "We'll find him, no problem. This stuff is easy."

* * *

_SHOWS HOW MUCH YOU KNOW, CY!! IT WILL NOT BE EASY!!_

_IM GONNA EAT YOU!!!MWAHAHAH!_

_No, I'm not taking to you. I'm talking to my Mr. Noodle :) I'm armed with chopsticks SO BACK OFF!!_

_I'm also listening to Hello Brooklyn by All Time Low :) Did you know there's a party at the end of the world?? Were you invited?? I was :)_

_Now I'm listening to LYING IS THE MOST FUN A GIRL COULD HAVE WITHOUT TAKING HER CLOTHES OF! _

_Phew, that's long :P will you help me get these teen hearts beating faster?? DANCE TO THIS BEAT!! _

_Well, back to cells, mitosis, genes and telomeres :)_

_REVIEW, I DARE YOU!! COME ON ITS EASY YOU JUST MOVE THE LITTLE ARROW ON THE SCREEN TO THAT BUTTON ON THE BOTTOM OF THE SCREEN!! _

_eruza fo sniatskni  
That's my name backwards ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**SURPRISE!!! ITS ME!!**_

_I'm sorry for being away for so long. This is the first time in 2 weeks that I have been on my computer. I've been so busy!!! It's the Halloween rush at my job, you see? and I've had a shit ass holy crap load of homework. _

_OH OH!! A few days ago I was pricing a bunch of Robin and Batman stuff in the warehouse at my job and I was totally fangirling over them. I think I freaked out the dude I was training... whatever. He wears cowboy boots so he has his own little freakiness :) _

_I forget half the stuff I was going to say but here's some. DIDJA GUYS KNOW THAT TROUBLE IN TOKYO WAS ACTUALLY BETWEEN SEASON 4 AND 5?!?!?! I read that some where...anyways that means Robin and Star were already dating in season 5!! Neat huh? _

_Not many people known that so in this fic I'm going seasons then movie. _

_Also, this fic takes place about a month after Tokyo, 'kay?_

_**READ AND REVIEW FOR A COOKIE!!!! :D**_

* * *

**-Jinx-**

Jinx stayed with the Titans in the tower. She wasn't used to being alone; she usually always had kid Flash with her. The witch had thrown herself at the mission to find him but it had been a week and they hadn't found anything.

"I hate this." Jinx sighed as she sank onto the couch.

"I know, J." answered Cyborg from beside her. "But all of the Titans are looking for him. We'll find something soon."

The girl nodded glumly.

"I just don't get why they took him. People like that usually have a plan." Robin called from the computer.

"I hope they do not have the opportunity to complete it." Whispered Starfire. She floated to the computer screen beside her boyfriend. The screen flashed an angry red.

"What is that, Robin?" she asked, crocking her head to one side

"It's the Titans East sending an emergency transmission." He answered pulling it up.

Bumblebee appeared."Robin, They took Aqualad, Mas and Menos!"

"Who's 'they'? What happened, Bee?" asked Cyborg, pushing between Robin and Starfire.

"The same ones who took Kid. It happened this morning…"

**-Bee-**

A sleepy Bumblebee flipped the pancakes on the pan.

Speedy was watching over her shoulder with a bored expression."Are they ready yet?" He asked.

"They would be if you helped!" The girl snapped.

Speedy waved her off and he sat down at the kitchen table.

Suddenly two boys appeared at his feet, screaming. "Señor Speedy, Tienes que ayudar a nosotros!"

"I have no idea what you're saying!"

"Señor Aqualad! Señor Aqualad!" They screamed together.

"Yeah, yeah. What about him?" Speedy asked as he was pulled down the hallway by the two boys. Bumblebee followed behind as they turned a corner and found the Atlantian passed out on the floor.

"Aqualad!" Bumblebee screamed as she saw a dark shape come towards them from the boy's side.

"Care to join your friend?" He asked, grinning beneath his hood.

Bumblebee watched as both the twins were taken out with knock out darts to their throats. The leader knew she was next and saw the dart coming at her. But suddenly an arrow collided with it. The explosion that followed knocked her off her feet. When her vision cleared a hand pulled her up.

"Come on, Boss!" said Speedy as he took her around the corner, shielding her from the oncoming attacks.

"What about Aqualad and the twins?!" She demanded.

"They'll be fine!"

The flying darts final stopped and Speedy signalled Bumblebee to come out of hiding. The pair jumped out only to find no one there.

"Their…gone." whispered Speedy.

**-Jinx-**

"So who did it?!" Demanded Speedy from Bumblebee's side.

"A group targeting teen superheroes?" asked Robin. "Probably The Brain."

"But it cannot be, Robin!" exclaimed Starfire. "We froze them and the other villains!"

"Yeah, Rob! We have them under surveillance! If they even moved we would know." said Cyborg from the other computer.

After the Titans had frozen all the villains, the government had taken them to be held under tight security. The minor villains had escaped already but The Brain, Madame Rouge and the others hadn't yet... at least to their knowledge.

"I don't know...maybe we should check up on The Brain and see what he's been up to."Robin already started to go through the files on the computer..

"We'll contact the other honoraries and keep searching for the boys." said Bumblebee on the screen.

"Alright, keep us posted. Cyborg out."

* * *

_Does Speedy call Bee Boss??_

_Well whatever. _

_WAIT I JUST SAW SOMETHING!!! SPEEDY = SPEED!! WAIT DOES THAT MEAN SPEEDY AND KF BOTH DO DRUGS?!?! WOW!!!! Haha, kidding, I know Speedy actually did drugs in the comics...-sniff- poor miss guided Speedy._

_I'm doing homework right now. Did you know fish use external sexual reproduction??? Sorry, I'm learing about sex in science...YAY!!_

_Oh wait by the way I lied about the cookie...but you can just imagine it there... my bad._

_**PLEASE REVIEW...EVEN IF THERE'S NO COOKIE!!!**_

_**I.S.O.A**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, Guys.**

_What's this? An update? No way!!_

_I also revised the other chapters abit, not alot but they're a little better. _

_I thought I was off to a pretty rough start so I took the weekend off from goofing around to go over the story and map it out to the point that i started writing in my notebooks. Remind me not to start writing a fic from the middle. I promise that it will be better from here on out._

_Read and Review or Melvin will cry :( Don't cry Melvin! _

_I don't own the Titans...but i do own some of their comic books :) _

**

* * *

**

**-Rob-**

"They're gone?! What do you mean they're gone?!" demanded Robin over the phone.

The other team members could hear the stammering guard on the other end of the line as he tried to explain.

Cyborg clenched his fists as Starfire threw a worried glance at Beastboy. They knew this couldn't be good.

"When did this happened?!" Robin listened to the man's answer and gritted his teeth. "And no one thought of telling us?!"

The alien princess laid a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder as he closed the feed on the computer.

The boys sighed and stood up from the keyboard. "The Brotherhood of Evil escaped a few weeks ago...the authorities alerted the Justice League and the Doom Patrol but didn't think of telling us."

"But Dude, we're the ones who put them away!" Beastboy exclaimed.

Robin nodded and began to search through the data base. "There's been no sign of them since their break out. We need to tell the other Titans."

----

"Calling all Titans." Robin knew his face was appearing on every communicator around the globe. "As you know Kid Flash, Aqualad, Mas and Menos have been kidnapped. Until now we have not known the cause but it has come to our attention that the Brotherhood of Evil has recently escaped-"

"Then they must be behind this!" interrupted Pantha.

Robin nodded solemnly. "Yes, that's what we think too. They seem to be trying to kidnap us again but this time it won't work-"

"No, it will not!" cut in Speedy.

The Boy Wonder seemed slightly bemused at how pumped they were. "That's right because this time, we're united. Now, to ensure that no one else will be kidnapped everyone must check in everyday and no one shouldn't be alone, band together. We're still not sure what exactly they want but everyone should be on high alert."

Kole quickly piped up. "Don't work about us, Robin. We'll be fine."

Robin smiled slightly. "I'm sure, but please, be careful. Also, this shouldn't interfere with protecting your regions. We still have a job to do. If you find anything clues or leads please tell us."

"Brain doesn't have a chance against us!" declared Lightning as his brother nodded vigorously beside him.

"Yeah!" The others chimed in.

"Stay safe, guys. We might have a fight ahead of us. Robin out."

----

Hours later, Robin sat with Cyborg going over the security tape from Titans East. They watched Aqualad walk to Commons when, suddenly, he was blind sighted by the man in black.

Cyborg froze the frame and peered at the man. "I've never seen him before. Have you?"

Robin rested his cheek in his hand and sighed. "No, it's probably just a henchman or a goon. But the other Titans have already gotten a picture of him so they know what to look out for. Jinx said he was wearing the same thing as the men who attacked Kid..." the boy yawned and his friend rubbed his shoulder.

"C'mon Rob, let's go to bed. We've already gone over this a gazillion times. I don't think there's anything left on the tape."

The Titan leader nodded and stood up, turning off the computer. "Okay, I'll see you in the morning."

Cyborg turned on the night alarms. "'Night, Boy Wonder."

Robin stayed behind as the older boy went up to his room. He looked out the window, the water was glittering from the starlight and the moon was a sliver in the sky.

_Don't worry, guys. We'll find you...I promise. _

* * *

_(hums a tune)_

_Well, that was fun._

_Tomorrow's a half day so I might see you guys ;) (hinthint) (and update It's About Time and Lets Try This Again)_

_REVIEW!_

**_INKY _**

_P.S Mashpotatoes and/or Sandiego (cue whip), if you're reading this can you please tell me. Maybe leave a review??? Thanks, honey :)_


End file.
